Support is requested for the renewal of an integrated, multidisciplinary training program for pre- doctoral trainees in genomics, with the goal of providing future scientists with the quantitative and computational tools necessary for successful biological research. The genome-training program supports students in Princeton University's Graduate Program in Quantitative and Computational Biology (QCB), a joint undertaking between the Lewis-Sigler Institute for Integrative Genomics and six main partner departments (Molecular Biology, Computer Science, Chemistry, Chemical and Biological Engineering, Physics, and Ecology and Evolutionary Biology) and administered by the Institute. Genomics trainees are able to do their lab rotations and thesis research with any of 35 QCB faculties in seven departments united by common interests in quantitative and computational biology, across a wide range of research areas. We request 12 pre-doctoral positions (our current level) each year during the proposed grant period. Trainees do experimental and computational research in: functional genomics in bacteria, eukaryotic models and mammalian systems; computational projects ranging from bioinformatics and molecular evolution to large-scale data analysis and visualization; systems biology projects ranging from microbial metabolism to the biophysics of embryonic development; and theoretical projects ranging from basic dynamical modeling to modeling signal transduction in epithelia or neurons. Trainees have individualized, efficient training plans, which span on average 5.3 years, for those who received their Ph.D. in the last ten years. Formal training includes courses in genomics and genomic analysis, a seminar series, a new journal club / presentation course, responsible conduct in research training appropriate for both experimental and computational research, and other multidisciplinary activities centered in the Institute. Trainees have the opportunity to teach in a new, innovative multidisciplinary introductory program for undergraduates at Princeton. Finally, trainees and eligible faculty participate in a number of activities designed to recruit and teach individuals who are members of under-represented minority groups.